Insomniac
by Subject 275 Frostbite
Summary: [Takes place during RTTE] Hiccup and the gang find another dragon rider, WITH a dragon they never saw before. But the gang soon realize that he is suffering, both physically and mentally. They try to help him but he refuses. Will the they find out whats wrong with him? T for some swearing, for now. I own nothing.
1. Act 1: Insomnia's A Bitch

Act 1: Insomnia's a Bitch

Narration: Talk

Speech: "Talk"

Though: _Talk_

Background Sound: *Talk*

Psychotic Thought: _[Talk]_

Psychotic Speech: "[Talk]"

[Unknown POV]

 _You know the worst part of Insomnia is? No, not the lack of sleep. Well, not for me at least. No its the side effects. Usually, its somthing like Paranoia or Lack of Concentration._

I watch as the blue sky speeds past me, unfazed by the clouds flying into my face.

 _For me, its the permanent ones that I hate. And i had to get the worst one; a never ending headache. I sigh. It sucks, hurts like Helheim to. Fortunetly, there was a temporal solution. The ice of and Blizzardwing. A dragon which can breath ice._

The flying glacier benath me gives of a small purr. I smile. I give him a pat on the head. _I called Him Sub-Zero. He's my best freind and temporary medicine. One puff of air on my head and the ice sooths my head ache. Its a shame that my village banished me, after i just found a cure and a new best friend._

 _[Because they all hated you!]_

 _Shut Up!_

I clenched my face, trying to force it to the back of my head. Zero looked up at me with a worried look.

"Im ok. Thank you bud." I reassured him.

 _Another permanent effect was that i was developing a split psychotic personality. I could here it in my head, but fortunately it only came out if i was near-death. This rarely happened. And only to those Odin-Dammed dragon hunters. Those stupid Grimborn brothers. All beecause Zero here was a rare dragon. It just made me so mad. [I swear, if I ever see them again i'm gonna pound their faces into the ground until it turns into a thin red...]_

 _SHUT UP. GET BACK IN THERE!._

I started hyperventilating, only stopping when Zero gave me a worried look.

"I'm fine. I swear."

I regained my smile, _being in the sky was always so fun..._

*THWOSH!*

"OH COME ON!"

I yelled as a ballista bolt barely missed us. I flipped down my ice mask and dove into the cloud sea.

Upon exiting the cloud sea-now-turned-sky I saw one of the annoyances of my life. Dragon hunters. Five ships.

Here we go again.

I dove in, uprighting myself before I hit the sea. Coming up on the side of one the support ships I fired a blast of icicles into the hull, tearing a hole straight through.

"Get Him!" "Fire The Catapults".

 _No we don't want want that don't we._ I came above the catapult-loaded ships.

"Zero, you know what to do."

*BOOM*

The ice blast penetrated the deck straight down to through the hull, rocking the boat. One of the men got so disorientated by the rocking that he fell over onto the catapult, activating it which hit the ship on the other side. I laughed. _Incompotency at its finest._

I looked at the fourth ship, and smiled.

"Alright Sub-Zero, through the hull!" I ducked down as he came up to the hull. _Another useful ability of the Blizzardwing is that it can breath ice on itself to form a cone. It can then spin around super fast to create a drill that can tear through almost anything._

"INCOMING!"

*BOOM!*

The hull breaks open as we fly into the sky. _Four ships down, one to go. Since it was being surrounded by the other four, then it must be carrying dragons or other precious cargo._

"Alright, lets finish them-WOAH!" A ballista bolt just barely missed my face, making me loose my balance. Now I was falling.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-OOOFF!"

The ground came at me, hard. It broke most of my ice armor too. I stood up. Hunters started swarming around me.

"Zero!" I called out. In response two icicles embeded themselves into the deck. Both the size of swords. Picking them up I got into a fighting stance.

"Take out the archers!" I yelled to my flying block of ice, getting a nod in response.

I fought the idiotic goon with all my might, parrying their attack and only getting cut a few times. This was easy.

RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAR!

I stopped with a suprised expresion on my face and turned around in time to see Zero being caught in a net.

"ZERO!-UGGH!"

The brutes took me by suprise and subdued me, making me drop my icicle-swords. They held me by my arms as I watched them pull Zero up. I looked up to see the big boss himself. "Viggo" I say in disgust.

"Well, well, well, if it isin't the Insomniac himself." I hated when he called be that.

"I told you, my name is Adam!"

He grinned "I know that. Now, I thank you for bringing me this fine dragon!" He points to Zero, still trying to get out. "It will do a great price in the northern markets."

"Like Helheim I will!" I yell. He nods at a grunt and he comes and takes my bag, my ice mask and the rest of my remaining ice armor. "Hey!" I yelled.

"Well you won't be needing those anymore where you'll be going." He says as his men start draging me to the edge of the ship.

"Listen here, you can't kill me, I will come back, I will find my dragon. [And when I find you I will pound your face in, cut you up, and feed you to the...]*MMMPPHHH*"

The guard shove a gag in my mouth, than they proceed to blindfold me.

"MMMPPPPHHHH"

"Put him in the bag." I get tossed into a bag. How quiant. Suddenly, I get flung into the sea.

I floated there for about 2 minutes before I heard a voice

"Over there!"

 _I couldn't think about them now. My best freind just got kidnapped. [I don't care who these people are, I JUST WANT TO KILL THAT SMUG SON-OF-A-BITCH VIGGO!]_

 _I tried to force it into the back of my head, but it was too late, I lost control._

"[RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!]"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the first act of Insomniac. Tell me what you think of it in the reviews. If you didn't understand some parts, don't worry, it will be explained in the future. See ya folks later!**


	2. Act 2: But Anger's Much Worse

Act 2: But Anger's Much Worse

Narration: Talk

Speech: "Talk"

Though: _Talk_

Background Sound: *Talk*

Psychotic Thought: [Talk]

Psychotic Speech: "[Talk]"

The midday sky was suddenly broke by a swift blur of black shot by through the clouds. Four more flew in it's direction clouring blue, red, green and brown.

[Hiccup's POV]

"Alright gang, Johann said he spotted some hunter ships in this area." I tell them as we fly across the ocean.

"Hiccup, do we have to go after every ship we hear about, coz some of us are missing lunch." I hear Snotlout complain. _Does he really not understand?_

"Snotlout, we go after the hunters to free dragons so that Viggo has nothing to sell to build up his army." _Thank you Astrid._ We pass an island as we come across five ships. We stop and I take out my spyglass from my pouch.

"Yep, those are dragon hunters alright," I say to the guys, "They all look heavily armed." I pass the spyglass to Fishlegs, but Snotlout takes it out of my hand and takes a look.

"Hey Hiccup, is it just me, or are they all pointing thier weapons upwards." Fishlegs takes it from him and looks at them.

"Hiccup, he's right." That confused me, _why would they be aiming their catalpults and ballsita into the sky,_ I ponder. Suddenly, they all start firing into the sky.

"What are they doin-" I stop as I watch a dragon fly out of the clouds. It certainly doesn't look like any dragon I've ever seen.

"Er, Fishlegs?" I ask him. He's still looking through the spyglass.

"That is not dragon I've ever seen, not even in the dragon eye." He answers. "That means it's a new species of-Whoa!" He suddenly says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Hiccup, there's someone on it." _WHAT!_ I take the spyglass from him. I look and, he's right! The dragon had the structure of a Snafflefang, but it's mace-like tail was replaced by a sharp, pointy tail. It had four hotburple-like legs and the large head of a Hackatoo. It's scales were ice blue, or what I could make out of it as it's whole body was COVERED IN ICE! And upon the dragon sat a person, from what I could tell he was also covered in ice for some reason. Unfortunately it also covered his face. We watched in awe as he destroyed three of their ships with a cluster of icicle blasts, one was destroyed by a catapult from another one.

"Whoa, that guy knows how to wreck things!" I hear Tuff say.

"Yeah, we gotta get lessons from him!" Ruff replies.

"Guys, don't you see? We just found a dragon rider we've never met, with a dragon we've never seen before!" I tell them.

"Hey whats he doing now?" Astrid asks. I look and is see him coming up the side of the fourth support ship. I watch as the dragon starts spining around and an cone of ice begins to form around the dragon's head. It then pierces through the ships hull.

"That, was, AWSOME!" I hear Snotlout yell. We watch the rider come above the last ship but then he falls of the dragon and lands on the ship. I look into the spyglass. I watch as the dragon shoots down two icicles and the person begins to fight the hunter guards off while the dragon shoots at the archers.

"That guy has some skill." Astrid comments. We watch until we see that the dragon got captured and so did the person, and who comes out of the ship to greet them?

"Viggo" We say in unison. we watch as he tackes of his ice-armor and his bag. He then proceeds to tie him up and put him in a bag, than he throws him off the ship.

"Alright riders, rescue mission." I order and we dive for the bag.

""[RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!]"

We stop. _What was that?_ We continue and we grab the bag. Unfortunately, Viggo and the dragon were long gone.

"Alright gang back to Dragon's Edge." I say. The bag violently shakes as we fly.

"Don't Worry, we'll help you out.

* * *

We arrive back at Dragons Edge, where Heather comes to greet us.

"Hey guys, whats in the bag?" She asks.

"No time, help us get him out." I reply

"Him?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you later, just help me get him out of this bag." We pull down the bag an cut the had a heavy coat made of leather a red cloth around his neck. He tore off the gag and blindfold. The person was a teen with black hair and blood red eyes. He had a heavy coat made of leather a red cloth around his neck. He looked angry.

"Um, hi are you ok?" I ask.

He replies by squaring Snotlout in the face.

[No one's POV]

At that point all Helheim broke loose.

Astrid and Heather swung their axes at him but he duck under them an proceeded to kick it out of their hands. Snotlout then tried to rush him from behind, but he threw him over his back onto Astrid and Heather. Dazed, he ran off to the dome where the twins tried to ambush him from above, but he doged before he kicked them away. Fishlegs charged at him with a mace, yelling a battle cry, but he got elbowed in the stomach and a fist in the face. He turned around just as Hiccup shoved him and he fell into a trap door opened by Toothless. He closed the hatch and called the dragons to trap him under it. Everyone joined him one by one.

"[LET ME OUT!]" He yelled. Hiccup looked confused. _The voice sounded a little light for a man._

"So what now?" Asked Heather.

"I'll send for Gothi, You guys guard him until we come back." Said Hiccup. They nodded in response, as he left.

* * *

 **And this was the second act of Insomniac. I would like to thank these people who like and followed my story:**

 **movielover48**

 **Bluegirlassasin6444**

 **starwarsrocks61**

 **SarahNYAG**

 **I hope you will keep following my stories. Thank you for reading. This is Frostbite, Signing Out.**


	3. Act 3: Out Of Our Leauge

Act 3: Out Of Our Leauge

Narration: Talk

Speech: "Talk"

Though: _Talk_

Background Sound: *Talk*

Psychotic Thought: _[Talk]_

Psychotic Speech: "[Talk]"

[Hiccup's POV]

"So let me get this straight, you found another dragon rider, with a dragon that was is mentioned neither the book of dragons, Bork's papers, or the dragon eye?" Said my father, Stoick the Vast, on his dragon, Skullcrusher.

"Yes." I reply

"And that dragon happened to be captured by Viggo, who threw the rider overboard in a sack?" Continued Gobber, the man with one leg and arm, who was on his dragon, Grump.

"Yes."

"And when you resuced him he suddenly attacked you and you were forced to lock him up?" Contiuned My Father.

"Yes."

"So, why should we trust him?"

"Because I don't think he was in control when he attacked us." I told him.

"And you think Gothi can help him?" Asks Gobber, pointing to the little woman riding a gronkle, holding a staff.

"Yeah, hopefully she can make sense of this." I say, as we aproach Dragon's Edge.

* * *

We land by the hangers.

"Astrid? Fishlegs? Snotlout? Where are you guys?" My answer was given when Snotlout ranout onto the platform of the clubhouse.

"Hiccup! He got out and now he's*WHACK!*" He was knocked off the platform by the flat side of an axe, which was wielded by the teen, the red bandana now covering his face, yet the blood red eyes and the deranged look remained. He took one look at us and bolted off.

"Now do you see what I mean?" My father asked.

"Ok, we need to find and subdue him." Stock and Gobber nodded in agreement and ran off, While Gothi Stayed by the hanger.

We had to find him.

[Adam's POV]

 _[So, Observation 67. Wood prisons can be busted out of pretty easily, especially to if the floor is made out of wood. Observation 68. Only two of those riders were skilled in combat and Observation 69. I'm a better fighter than all of them.]_

I think as I took a zipline and ran into the woods. I ran in one direction for half an hour before I took a left and kept running.

 _[But now their leader brought some brute back-up along with a healer. I'm not letting him have his body back, not until I 1. Find somthing heavy to use, perferably a hammer. 2. Rescue Sub-Zero 3. Pound Viggo and Riker into the ground. Watching them squirm as I pound the thick skulls into thin red paste and them feed them to a nightmare. UGGG]_

I stumbled and clutched my head in pain.

 _[Oh great he's trying to take back control, fortunatly the headache is too much for him to handle.]_

"Hey You!"

 _[Son of a bitch]_

I look behind me and see the dimwitted one holding, Perfect he has a hammer.

I turn around and take a battle stance.

"Yeah, I got some payback for ya!"

 _[This should be fun.]_

I pull down my mask and give hime the most derange smile in the world. He suddenly tenses and gives a fearful look.

I charge at him, and he just stands there as I grand slam his face with the axe, knocking him out. I drop the axe and pick up the hammer and continue running. This continued for a while until I came behind the large one, who was currently looking at a map.

"Now lets see, I searched the north and east side of the island so he should be somewear around here."

Sneaking up to him I give off a whistle. He turns around an istantly gets a hammer to the face, taking a nap. Opening his bag I find a bundle of maps to help my search. After running some more I see the twins on a watch tower at the edge of a cliff. Sneaking up I hear them talking.

"Why do we have to watch the sea?" The boy, no the girl asks.

"And why are we not after that guy? asks the boy.

"Yeah I, wait is that.."

"It is, we gotta go tell hiccup." The run off, not seeing me. I head up the watch tower, and see what they saw. An hunter ship. heading this way. Perfect.

* * *

 **Hey guys its a me. Sorry about the very long wait. I have been very busy, but I still will update this story. Also I feel like I don't want to base my stories around HTTYD so I'm gonna write some different stories around stuff I like. Anyway thanks to the people who liked and followed my second act:**

 **KasiDragonRider**

 **Robeomega**

 **writersunited4ever**

 **Coneofwonders**

 **Thank you guys for reading my stories.**


End file.
